


built on blood and bone

by portions_forfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bitch is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	built on blood and bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for 's [prompt](http://kolms.livejournal.com/19212.html?thread=1825036#t1825036) at ' [welcome home ficathon](http://kolms.livejournal.com/19212.html): __**draco/pansy** , they call me homewrecker (i'm only happy when i'm on the run)

She's been  _out of town_  for ten years now, tracing dust behind her with the ball of her heel. Now she's back, and there's blood on the bottom of Draco's lip, pearl teeth sunk into flesh and tongue, and she understands now what they mean by  _just like old times_ , because she wants more than anything to lick it away.

"I never loved you," Draco says, digs a line with his fingernail into the black wood of the table, and she takes her time, extracts a cigarette from her back pocket, holds it close between her teeth, lights it up with steady fingers and blows a cloud at Draco's hands.  
  
"You never claimed to," she finally replies, because not once while she was sinking down onto his cock, shiny crimson nails scratching red trails down his chest, his hands pressing bruises blue into her sides, not once did he come and say anything but  _fuck_ , not one  _I love you_  slipped in between the breathless pleas.  _I love you_ s didn't fit in dungeon dormitories, writhing alone and alive in the dark.   
  
"And?" Draco presses now, his face the same as ever, blank, cold. She wants to wipe away the emptiness the only way she can, by fucking him till he has no choice but to feel. She wonders which answer he is waiting for.  
  
"And I never loved you either," she says, heavy lashes falling over dark eyes as she raises the fag to her lips. "But at least you learned how." How to love, she means. How very quaint.  
  
He isn't surprised, and she should have expected as much. "You mean Astoria," and it's not a question.  
  
Pansy flicks her eyes up, her lips twitching. She doesn't need to confirm.  
  
Now Draco sighs, leaning back in the booth that they're sitting in. His face contorts into something that looks like a smile, quickly slides into a smirk. "I've learned as much as you have, Pans," he tells her, which is nothing, nothing at all.   
  
His hand brushes hers when he reaches for her cigarette, and as she's riding him later in the bathroom stall she thinks,  _I didn't mean to be that girl._  
  
Afterward they lean against the sink and share a cigarette in silence. She's got her bags already packed in the upstairs room. Maybe she'll go to Venice.

 


End file.
